


Un SMS de Chine

by Anscharius, Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunion, Texting, not civil war complient, writing by two people
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/pseuds/Anscharius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, à Whashington, reçoit un sms de Bucky, en Chine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Comment transformer un délire sur le messenger de Tumblr en fic : ça commence avec du gros n'importe quoi, puis forcément, avec ces deux là, ça devient sérieux très vite. Puis, forcément, il y a du sexe, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Et du angst.  
> Je poste l'intro en format PDF parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, impossible de travailler sur ça.  
> Les prochains chapitres seront de mieux en mieux écrits, promis


	2. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Là, on commence à arriver à un format plus sérieux et retravaillé, le style, ça va s'améliorer promis !

Steve tente de ne pas sursauter en entendant toquer à la fenêtre. Il se retourne pour voir Bucky, perché contre l’encadrement, à moitié dans le vide. Habillé d’un simple hoodie qui semble avoir connu des jours meilleurs et d'un jeans foncé, un sac à dos accroché à ses épaules. Il traverse le salon précipitamment pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

"La porte, c’était trop simple ?"

Il espère très fort que son sourire n’a pas l’air aussi idiot qu’il en a l’impression alors même qu’il recule pour laisser Bucky entrer dans la pièce.

"Steve… C’est quoi cette tronche ! Tu ressembles pas du tout à tes photos promo avec ce sourire !  
Tu veux qu’on parle de ta barbe ?"

Le sourire que Bucky lui renvoie est tel qu’il doit retenir l'impulsion de se précipiter pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que son expression fait remonter une boule douloureuse en travers de sa gorge. Mais Steve n’a jamais été très doué pour les démonstrations d'affection, à la place il fait un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine, derrière lui.

"Alors, toujours faim ? 

Punaise, oui ! Tu peux pas savoir !!

Heureusement que j’ai plutôt commandé pour dix alors !"

Il hésite à poser une main sur le bras de son ami pour l’accompagner jusqu’au canapé. Juste au cas où… Parce qu’il a vraiment l’air mort. Mais il finit par se contenter de se décaler et de faire un grand geste vers la table.

"Whoaaa !!!! Stevie !! C’est un banquet de burger !!"

Bucky laisse son sac à dos glisser précautionneusement au sol avant de presque tituber en marchant jusqu’à une chaise. Sur laquelle il se laisse lourdement tomber avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Il se tourne malgré tout vers Steve pour lui parler la bouche pleine.

"T’as une friteuse j’espère !"

Steve se demande si on peut vraiment avoir envie d’éclater de rire et en sanglots à la fois en regardant Bucky dévorer un burger comme si sa vie en dépendait.

"Evidemment que j’ai une friteuse, pour qui tu me prends ! J’attendais juste que tu arrives pour que ça soit frais…"

Il sait qu’il fuit en passant de l’autre côté du bar de la cuisine pour sortir un paquet de frites du congélateur et les mettre dans l’huile qui n’attendait qu’elles. Il reste là, à respirer, en évitant quelques minutes de tourner la tête vers la table. Jusqu’à ce que Bucky reprenne la parole, entre deux bouchées.

"Désolé Punk !! Je peux vraiment pas t’attendre là… Je te promets qu’après trois burgers, je t’emprunte ta salle de bain et on pourra manger le reste décemment et ensemble !"

Steve secoue la tête en sortant les frites de l’huile chaude et en les jetant dans un saladier tapissé de sopalin.

"Mange, c’est pas comme si on allait manquer de burgers…"

Il attrape la salière et vient poser le tout devant Bucky. Puis se laisse tomber sur une chaise en face de lui et hausse un sourcil, en essayant de rendre sa grimace plus moqueuse qu’inquiète.

"Je ne dis pas que tu ne mérites pas une douche, mais je suis pas sûr que tu tiennes debout jusqu’à la salle de bain…"

"T’inquiète ! Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, je mourrai de faim. Et j’en peux plus d’être crade ! Va falloir que tu me files des fringues, j’ai perdu celles qui étaient dans mon sac à dos il y a quelques jours…" Bucky se redresse d’un coup au milieu de sa phrase, comme s’il avait eu une révélation, avant qu’un semblant de sourire s’affiche sur son visage. "Tout sauf du bleu blanc rouge, hein ! J’ai pas envie de me déguiser en Captain America !"

"Haha. Très drôle." Steve attrape une frite chaude dans le saladier et fait mine de réfléchir tout en la gardant à la main. "Je suis sûr que j’ai au moins une autre couleur quelque part…" Marmonne-t-il avant de croquer dans sa frite avec un haussement d'épaule. "Tu n’as qu’à te servir, ça n’a pas l’air de trop te gêner. Jerk."

"Vu que tu t’en rends pas compte quand je me sers…"

Bucky, quant à lui, attaque son cinquième burger. Et pense enfin à se servir en frites en voyant le manège de Steve. Qui regarde la nourriture disparaître devant lui avec un certain effarement.

"Ce n’est pas une raison ! Tu aurais au moins pu laisser une note… Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’avais pas mangé, Buck ?

Nope, fallait repérer les fringues en moins et… Au moins trois jours, dur à dire avec les décalages horaires.

Buck !! Même moi je sais qu’il y a des dizaines d’endroits où trouver de la nourriture dans un aéroport ! Et dans un avion d’ailleurs…

Pas eu le temps… Et j’appelle pas ce qu’ils servent dans les compagnies low-cost de la nourriture… Maintenant, salle de bain ! T’as des serviettes en plus j’espère ?"

Steve lève les yeux au ciel.

"Arriver à faire la fine bouche après ce qu’on a bouffé pendant la guerre, j’avoue, j’admire…" Assène-t-il à voix haute tout en se disant qu’on ne jeûne pas trois jours parce que la nourriture est pas terrible. Mais même lui est capable de sentir que ce n’est pas le moment d’aborder le sujet. Prend une expression faussement perplexe. "Serviettes ? C’est encore une nouvelle invention du 21ème siècle dont on ne m’a pas parlé ?!"

"Au moins, c’était nourrissant… Et je te demande pas des serviettes hygiéniques, Punk ! Ils m’ont pas charcuté jusque là !"

Steve hausse les sourcils pour camoufler son trouble en essayant très fort de ne pas penser au "charcutage".

"Nat a dû en laisser dans un coin si vraiment ça t’intéresse, je ne jugerai pas…" Ironise-t-il en évitant de regarder le bras métallique. "Les serviettes de toilette sont dans le placard, à côté du lavabo. Et la salle de bain est là."

Termine-t-il en indiquant du doigt la direction de la porte au coin du couloir.

"Je te savais pas si proche de Romanoff… Mange pas tout pendant que je me lave ! Captain !"

"Natasha et proche dans la même phrase. Nope. Mais elle aime bien passer ici, elle appelle ça "faire son devoir envers un citoyen âgé"…" Explique Steve avant de pointer une frite en direction de Bucky. "Ne t’endors pas sous la douche et il restera peut-être quelque chose pour toi, sergent !"

"Argh… M’appelle pas comme ça, je vais me sentir obligé de faire un garde à vous !"

Bucky se lève pour partir vers la salle de bain, tout en faisant un salut moqueur. Steve y répond de la même façon tout en continuant de grignoter ses frites.

"Fallait pas commencer avec les grades ! Je te sors des fringues ?"

La réponse se fait entendre en provenance de la salle de bain.

"Ouais, même si ton peignoir a l’air extrêmement confortable !"

Steve quitte le salon à son tour, en direction de la chambre. Il s’arrête devant une commode à côté du lit avant de répondre.

"Tu peux le prendre si tu préfères !"

Il ouvre un tiroir et commence à fouiller lorsqu’il entend la réponse de Bucky, qui crie manifestement pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

"Passe-moi au moins un caleçon ! Et un T-shirt !"

Steve a un immense sourire en choisissant un caleçon aux couleurs du drapeau américain.

"Ok, je te trouve ça !"

Il change de tiroir et fouille parmi les T-shirt jusqu’à trouver celui qu’il cherchait : des manches longues, bleu et avec son bouclier dessiné en plein milieu. Il quitte la chambre et va frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

"Entre !!"

Steve ouvre la porte puis la referme rapidement derrière lui pour éviter de faire sortir la chaleur. Et la buée…

"Tu respires encore là-dedans ?"

Il pose les vêtements sur le meuble et lève les yeux pour regarder Bucky, visible à travers la vitre de la cabine malgré la condensation. Ce dernier est en train de finir de se laver les cheveux et Steve le voit pour la première fois sans vêtements depuis toutes ces années. Son esprit se bloque brutalement pendant que son regard détaille la carrure impressionnante, les muscles tellement plus développés qu'à l'époque, le métal et les cicatrices autour de l’épaule gauche.

"C’est parfait, tu plaisantes ?" 

Bucky ouvre le robinet de la douche pour se rincer puis se tourne vers Steve en essuyant l’eau qui dégouline sur son visage. Tout en tentant de faire tenir ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour qu’ils évitent de finir dans ses yeux. 

"Dis donc, Steven Grant Rogers ! Tu pourrais au moins me tendre une serviette pendant que tu me reluques comme ça. T’attends que je rouille ou quoi ?"

L’expression sur son visage vient contredire ses propos cassants, mais Steve sursaute et fronce les sourcils, contrarié d’avoir été pris sur le fait.

"Je ne te reluque pas !" Se défend-il en se retournant un peu trop rapidement pour ouvrir le meuble et choisir une serviette rayée rouge et blanche. Il la tend à Bucky en jetant un regard inquiet en direction du bras métallique. "Et ne m’accuse pas alors que c’est toi qui a saturé cette pièce d’humidité !" Termine-t-il avec un sourire qu'il espère moqueur.

Bucky attrape la serviette sans regarder puis commence à se sécher le visage et les cheveux avant de laisser s’échapper un son qui fait penser à un rire.

"Tu mens toujours aussi mal, Stevie." 

Il s’apprête à sécher le reste de son corps lorsqu’il s’arrête net. Penche les yeux vers la serviette. Regarde les fringues que Steve a rapportées.

"Punk, va ! Ton sens de l’humour est toujours aussi pourri lui ! Ok… Je veux bien la jouer fanboy ce soir, s’il n’y a que ça pour te faire plaisir." Concède-t-il, son expression contrariée clairement fausse. Juste pour rester dans le jeu que Steve a décidé de lancer. Mais ce dernier secoue la tête, le visage soudain sérieux.

"Tu veux la vérité ? Ok." Il s’appuie sur le meuble derrière lui et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. "La seule chose qui me fasse plaisir, c’est que tu sois là. En chair et en os, dans mon appartement. Que tu manges, que tu te poses." Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, sans y penser. "Les vêtements, c’est juste une vengeance pour t’être moqué du costume ! Et tu seras adorable dedans. Jerk."

Bucky reste sans voix quelques secondes. Manifestement, il ne s’attendait pas à ce changement d’ambiance.

"Je m’en fous des vêtements Stevie… C’est juste que…" s'interrompt-il pour finir rapidement de se sécher, peu désireux de rester exposé devant Steve alors que l’atmosphère a changé. 

Il enfile le boxer coloré et le reste des vêtements tout en reprenant la parole. 

"Je sais plus ce que c’est de me poser, de rester au calme et en sécurité. Et je ne sais plus ce que c’est que d’avoir des alliés." Il ne voit pas Steve croiser les bras encore plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, en réaction à la peine que lui causent ces mots. "Et il est chouette ton costume ! Il faudra que tu me dises qui l’a conçu pour que le remercie."

Steve s'apprête à essayer de lui dire que lui sera toujours son allié, quoi qu’il arrive. Qu’il espère que ça au moins, il le sait.

"Buck…" Mais fronce les sourcils en se rendant compte de la signification des dernières phrases. "Pourquoi le remercier ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule avec ça depuis le tout premier jour !!"

Bucky laisse s’échapper son premier vrai sourire. Celui de Bucky Barnes, à la fois moqueur et emplit de douceur, les lèvres plus relevées d’un côté, les yeux légèrement plissés. Un sourire auquel Steve ne peut pas s’empêcher de répondre avec une expression qu'il estime à la fois niaise et mélancolique. Jusqu’à ce que Bucky prenne la parole.

"Tu ne t’es jamais regardé dans un miroir depuis que tu as repris du galon ? Tu n’as pas vu comme, hem, ça met ta morphologie en valeur ?"

"Que ? Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?! Pourquoi..?!" C’est parce qu’il fait vraiment très chaud dans cette pièce qu’il sent ses joues brûler. Juste pour ça…Steve secoue la tête pour remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées et sur ses mots. "J'ai aussi gagné en audition, je sais très bien ce que les gens disent sur mon… costume. Mais je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne !"

"T’as gagné une audition ? J’suis sûr qu’ils n’auraient jamais osés faire de tournés avec toi à l’époque dans un costume pareil… Déjà que toutes les filles tombaient pour toi… Et j’espère que tu as du rab frites, punk !"

Bucky, satisfait d’avoir renvoyé la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant et ayant fini de se sécher les cheveux, passe une main sur ses joues. Pour décider finalement que la barbe restera bien telle quelle encore quelques heures, le temps de finir de manger et de dormir un peu.

"Ouais, un genre d’audition où j’ai gagné parce que j’étais physiquement le plus mauvais du lot." Marmonne Steve en laissant un sourire un peu amer remonter un coin de ses lèvres. "Ils oseraient même pas en faire un reality show maintenant…" Il secoue la têt, à nouveau, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et arrête avec cette histoire de costume, il est pas si indécent que ça !! Je suis pas sûr que tu mérites du rab, jerk !"

"Comment ça, je ne mérite pas de rab ? C’est honteux Rogers, honteux !"

Et pour le coup, Bucky est bien content d’avoir décidé de ne pas toucher à sa pilosité, parce que si, il se remémore quelques moments où vraiment, c’était presque indécent… 

"C’est tout ce que tu mérites !" Steve se redresse et s’éloigne du meuble sur lequel il était appuyé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Histoire de faire entrer de l’air… "Mais comme je suis magnanime et que les hamburgers sans frites, c’est un gâchis monumental, je vais retourner en faire…"

Il joint le geste à la parole et sort de la pièce tout en se convaincant que ce n’est pas une fuite, mais un repli stratégique.

"Tu es méchant Steve, tu ne mérites plus d’être Captain America…" Bucky, qui le suivait hors de la salle de bain, attrape le bouclier sur le chemin de la salle à manger et prend son air le plus dramatique possible en reprenant la parole. "Je m’en vais offrir ce symbole à Sam Wilson qui, lui au moins, laissait toujours de la nourriture trainer alors que tu ne laissais que des fringues…"

Steve se retourne vers lui à ces paroles. Pour voir Bucky, planté derrière lui, le bouclier à la main. Il essaye de repousser tous les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Mais n’arrive pas à retenir son expression blessée à l’idée que Bucky pourrait lui préférer Sam. Et qu’il a encore merdé.

"Si j’avais sût que tu étais là… Pourquoi tu n’as jamais rien dit ?? Tu sais très bien que je t’aurais donné bien plus que des fringues !!"

Bucky sent son expression faussement dramatique se fissurer. Il finit par craquer et éclater d’un rire un peu rauque, sortant d’une gorge peu habituée à cette activité.

"Steve ! T’es trop facile à faire marcher…" Il repose délicatement le bouclier à sa place en secouant la tête. Puis avance vers Steve et le prend par l’épaule de sa main droite et l’entraine vers la salle à manger. "Allez, je te promets d’arrêter d’être méchant avec toi jusqu’à demain matin… Retournons manger, j’ai toujours la dalle ! "

Steve aurait bien voulu se vexer, mais voir Bucky rire l’en rend complètement incapable.

"Laisse-moi le temps de me réhabituer à ton sens de l’humour pourri, jerk !" Il se laisse entraîner, en savourant le premier contact familier entre eux depuis soixante-dix ans. "Et si tu manges toujours autant, je vais devoir demander une augmentation."

"Je ne manger pas toujours autant. T’imagines sinon ? Nan, je profite là…"

_Et vraiment Steve, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon sens de l’humour… J’ai plutôt l’impression que je me défoule un peu trop sur toi…_

"Justement, j’étais en train d’imaginer… A nous deux les restaurants de New-York seraient dévalisés." Steve sait qu’il devrait retourner dans la cuisine, mais il n’a pas envie de récupérer son bras de la main de Bucky. "Tu veux de nouvelles frites, j’imagine ? Quitte à être profiteur jusqu’au bout ?"

"Qui peut dire non à des frites fraîches ?" Bucky lâche à regret l’épaule de Steve, sans voir ce dernier porter, comme sans s’en rendre compte, sa main à son bras. Il traverse le salon pour retourner s’asseoir à table et est en train de s’installer lorsqu’il se rappelle soudainement ce qu’il voulait lui demander en arrivant. "Steve, dis-moi que tu as renforcé la sécurité de ton appartement depuis la dernière fois ?"

La réponse de Steve fuse de la cuisine, alors qu'il se tourne vers Bucky, le paquet de frites surgelées en main.

"Ben non, penses-tu ! Ça m’a tellement plu de me faire espionner par toutes les agences gouvernementales existantes et tiré à travers mon mur, j’avais envie de renouveler l’expérience !" Une grimace lui échappe à son ton franchement sec et il reprend la parole plus calmement, avec un soupir fatigué. "Pardon Buck… Ouais, une équipe de pointe du SHIELD est passée juste après la débâcle HYDRA. Et Nat est passée derrière pour virer les micro et les caméras…"

"Pourquoi pardon… C’est à travers ton mur que j’ai tiré…" Bucky joue avec une frite froide tout en parlant. "N’empêche, je ne pourrai pas rester ici longtemps. Je risque de mettre trop de civils en danger s’ils me retrouvent. Je ne m’inquiète pas trop pour toi, tu as l’air relativement increvable malgré toutes tes tentatives…" 

Il tourne finalement la tête vers Steve pour lui lancer un regard sombre que ce dernier tente de lui renvoyer. Tout en étant à peu près sûr que le sien est loin d'être aussi intimidant.

"Non ! Tu n’as pas responsable Buck ! Zola et Pierce et HYDRA, ils sont responsables ! Pas toi !" Assène-t-il en balançant les frites dans l’huile bouillante comme si elles étaient responsables aussi. Ratant par la même occasion la grimace de Bucky aux noms prononcés. "Et je ne suis pas complètement idiot. Je sais qu’on va devoir bouger vite. "On", ok ? Ne t’avise même pas de penser à te barrer tout seul !!"

"J’hésite là… Tu as l’air de soit vouloir te frire, soit de vouloir mettre le feu à ton appartement…

"Ne détourne pas la conversation !" Steve baisse les yeux vers un picotement suspect et contemple les quelques brûlures en forme de gouttes sur le dos de sa main droite. "L’appartement est totalement fire-proof si j’en crois Tony…"

Bucky répond en lançant un regard évocateur vers la bibliothèque.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais croire ce type à 100%. T’es sûr qu’il se fichait pas un peu de toi par hasard ?"

"C’est un Stark, on ne peut jamais leur faire totalement confiance." Steve se retient in extremis de demander si Bucky se souvient des prototypes d’Howard. Il se doute qu’il risque surtout de se rappeler d’autre chose concernant Howard. "Et puis, à mon avis, Tony ne sait même pas que les livres au format papier existent encore…"

Il jette un coup d’œil derrière lui pour surveiller les frites tout en grattant inconsciemment sa main droite. Geste qui n’échappe pas à Bucky. Ce dernier abandonne le burger tiède qu’il était en train de manger sur la table et se lève pour se diriger vers Steve.

"T’es pas croyable Rogers ! Tu t’es réellement brûlé ? Montre-moi ça !!"

Steve plaque aussitôt sa paume gauche sur le dos de sa main droite comme un gamin pris en faute.

"Mais non, c’est rien ! Ça guérira tout seul. Et les frites vont être prêtes en plus !

Steve ! Montre-moi ta main tout de suite ! Je te connais, tu dirais que c’est rien avec une nécrose de la main… Je sais que tu guéris bien, c’est pas une raison pour souffrir pour rien en attendant !"

Steve hausse une épaule en tendant tout de même la main vers Bucky. Et en retenant un sourire parce qu’il a l’impression de se retrouver propulsé très longtemps en arrière.

"Du moment que ça guérit… Et puis ça ne fait pas si mal que ça."

Bucky sait très bien qu’il en fait trop pour de toutes petites brûlures. Mais voir Steve blessé le fait repenser à toutes les blessures qu’il lui a infligées la dernière fois qu’ils se sont "croisés". Et il se sent plus qu’un peu nauséeux en se remémorant ces moments.

"Va au moins passer ta main sous l’eau froide, je m’occupe des frites. Et évite de te noyer !"

Bravo… Maintenant, il se sent vraiment mal. Il se tourne vers les frites en repoussant Steve vers l’évier tout en se fustigeant mentalement. Mais quelle idée de dire ça !! Son malaise doit d’ailleurs se voir physiquement puisque Steve l’interpelle.

"Buck ?"

Ce dernier s’est retrouvé face à l’évier, en train de faire couler l’eau sur sa main par réflexe conditionné, avant de finalement comprendre le problème. Même lui ne se noie pas tous les quatre matins… Il se retourne vers Bucky, sans prendre le temps de fermer le robinet.

"Buck ! Tu ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça !!" Il ne mentionne pas les cauchemars qu’il fait encore à ce sujet lorsqu’il pose sa main sur l’épaule droite de Bucky et serre doucement les muscles tendus.

Bucky répond après un soupir.

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça Steve…" Il retire doucement la prise de Steve de son épaule avec sa main gauche. "Va remettre ta main sous l’eau. Ces pauvres frites sont en train de carboniser."

Steve réagit en prenant la main de Bucky dans la sienne, tout en coupant le robinet de l’autre.

"Alors sors-les et vient finir de manger ! Ma main va très bien, ok ?"

Il serre un peu les doigts de métal dans les siens pour prouver ses dires. Et réconforter Bucky autant que possible. Les phalanges métalliques se referment doucement sur les siennes en réponse tandis que Bucky marmonne :

"Ça va être dur de sortir les frites avec une seule main…"

Steve répond avec son sourire caractéristique.

"Où est ton sens du défi, Buck ?"

Ce dernier répond en plaquant une copie du même sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Tu permets ? J’ai déjà perdu un bras, j’ai pas envie de perdre une deuxième main !" Bucky se rend compte immédiatement de ce qu’il a dit. Encore une fois, il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Et Steve est encore une fois devenu la cible de sa frustration. Il tente de se reprendre, mais les mots sont déjà sortis. "Non, c’est vache, pardon Steve…"


End file.
